Cantabella
by Snowberry Girl
Summary: Don't you hate being the new kid in school. Follow Estelle Sinclair through her move to Hogwarts from Beuxbotons. Can she deal with the stress of being the new kid? What if you found out you have a sister you never knew about. And why does Albus Potter hate Slytherins?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... so this is my first story. Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing. Umm... Done with my blabbering start reading.**

Chapter 1

Smoke curled from the remade chimneys into the crisp September air. Groups of people were scuttling around getting ready for the new school year. Down at the train station, one train had just arrived. As the families rushed around to see their loved ones, one girl stood alone. No one had noticed her though, they were all to busy meeting their own families. The girl walked over to one of the rusted benches and took a seat, spreading her blue Beuxbontons dress around her, as to not wrinkle it. She had a pale complexion and long chocolate colored hair with blond highlights that flowed down in soft curls to her lower back. She seemed to be around age seventeen with eyes that sparkled green. Around her, the station was beginning to clear out. A few people were left. It seemed that their loved ones had not returned, so ,weeping, they left the train station, leaving her alone in the deserted space. She looked back and forth before slumping against the bench in agitation.

"Really!" the girl sighed, exasperated. "I get off the train to find that the auror escorting me to this 'Hogwarts' isn't even here!" She then heard the pattering of heels on cobblestone and turned to see a woman in her late forties. Her blue hair was pulled back in a braided bun and she wore nice green robe. Said lady's eyes were light blue and she smiled when she found the girl on the bench.

"Oh, Miss Estelle Sinclair, I'm so sorry I was late I was caught up with some troubling students." said woman exclaimed as she walked over. "We've got to get you into the carriage sweets your frozen to the bone!" a magical force grabbed the bags and carried them over. As they loaded up the back Estelle got into the middle seat and looked outside. She began to space out when the woman slammed the carriage door closed and signaled for the driver to start. "So Estelle-"

"My proper name is Miss Sinclair, Nymphadora Tonks and yes I did have a good summer. Great actually, if you consider having your parents die the day before your birthday." Estelle drawled. Tonks stiffened in her seat and turned to look at her. Estelle could feel already, that this was going to be a long year, in her gut. _She just like the rest! _She thought angrily. _They ask how I've been, all nice and sympathetic... _She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts when Tonks began talking to her.

"H-how did you know what I was going to ask you?" she stuttered gazing shocked at the girl before her. Estelle's eyes widened but before the woman could interpret the emotion in them, they turned back to her cold neutral gaze and she chuckled.

"Just joking with you!" Estelle laughed. "Well at least about the Miss Sinclair part..." She muttered to herself. "No matter Nymphadora. I guessed your question because it is the exact same one people have been asking me and if you don't mind I would rather no one talk about the incident much longer." Estelle replied, cold indifference filling her tone. Her hardened gaze training on the woman in front of her.

"Of course dear," Tonks answered finally gaining her composition and removed her eyes from Estelle's steely gaze.

"Thank you Tonks," Estelle whispered, daring the auror to bring up the subject once more. But Nymphadora removed her eyes from Estelle and sat wringing her hands in her lap. The rest of the ride resulted in silence. She turned her head resuming to watch the passing plains and meadows. Finally about a hour later they came to a vast castle.

"Here we are Miss Sinclair." Tonks exclaimed jokingly, getting out of the buggy and ordering the driver to pull out Estelle's baggage, before leading her to the front gate. "Follow me to your room Estelle. You will be rooming with other girls our grade in the house that is chosen for you..." Estelle zoned out looking at the walls around her. The stone walls dampened her mood even further before her gaze finally caught her eyes on some of the photographs. As if the people in the photo could feel the curious gaze, they turned and greeted the newcomer with such intensified happiness. Estelle's eyes widen considerably. She watched as the man in the photo returned to his work and acted as though he never felt the heated gaze that trained on his photographic back.

_How odd, this photo man has never met me, but he seems to like me with pure delight. _Estelle thought to _I wonder how much weirder life can get here? _

"Which house were you hoping to be put in?" Tonks blabbered turning to Estelle for an answer, who jumped at the sudden break from her thoughts.

"Yes Tonks?" Estelle questioned. Not a single change in her uncaring demeanour.

"Estelle I was simply wondering what house you wanted to be in." Tonks prodded. Estelle's eyes blazed.

"Well Tonks_,_ maybe I don't know any of the houses and zoned out after listening you blabber on and on about nonsense and how you feel _sooo_ bad about my loss because I don't care about peaty apologizes and 'I'm sorries for you losses'! So why don't you shut you mouth and let me be!" Estelle ranted. Tonks took a step back, shocked.

"Umm... here is your room till we get to the Sorting at dinner tonight . Dinner's at six. I will help you find a way to the dinning room." she said. "Oh, and one more thing you probably unpack because when you get sorted your stuff will automatically go to you dresser in the house you are in."Estelle spun around about to spill her frustration, when she paused to admire the room before her. The walls were a deep blue with white headers and footers and the flooring was a dark mahogany color. The windows had sparkling sliver drapes and the bed was a queen sized mattress with a royal blue comforter. The bed had the same silver drapes around it, to hide her from peeking eyes, not that that would be a problem in a few hours. Estelle began unpacking her things when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" she uttered just loud enough for the person behind the door to hear. As her door creaked open she spun around with a forced smile to greet Tonks. "Yes?" she questioned. The Tonks smiled slightly, looking up at her.

"Miss Sinclair, I am here to escort you to the dinning hall." she answered. Estelle stood stiffly and strolled behind Tonks. She could not help but admire the vase castle surrounding her and the magical staircases that twisted and turned slowly. Finally they came to the Great Hall, or at least that's what Tonks called it. "Estelle, you are going to line up with the first years for sorting. Your name is the last so just observe what happens to the ones before you so you know what to do." With that last advice Tonks opened that doors to the Great Hall striding over to the front where there was a large table with lots of adults. An elderly woman sat at the middle. Estelle guessed that is was Headmistress McGonagal.

She simply stood at end of the line and watched as McGonagal placed a stool with a dirty old hat on it in the middle of the room. The Headmistress then began calling the first person up. "Abbot, Linsey." A small girl walked proudly up to the old, tattered hat and placed it on her head. Only moments after placing the hat on her head the hat screamed.

"Hufflepuff!" the girl then ripped the hat off her head and ran over to a girl with similar features.

_Oh so that's how it works._ She thought to herself. The progression continued. She found there were four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Eventually she heard. "Sinclair, Estelle." Estelle then walked up to the rickety stool with her chin up, ignoring the whispering around her. She placed the hat, who actually had a name: The Sorting Hat, on her head and suddenly heard whispering in her ears.

_Ahhh... Miss Sinclair. A troubling mind you have here. It __**is**__ rather confusing. What house do you perfer Miss Sinclair? _Estelle almost jumped at the voice.

_I don't know Mr. Sorting Hat, _she thought to herself.

_Well I believe you would fit best in... "_Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat yelled.

**Ooo... Cliffy! What happens next? Well you just have to wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. I could really use so reviews. It helps my train of thought.**

Chapter 2

Estelle calmly took the hat off her head and walked over to the Slytherin table. She realized all the friendly people she had seen earlier who had smiled at her now scowled fiercely. _What stick is up their ass?_ She thought to herself. _One minute the are nice as hell, then they find out I'm in Slytherin, is that what this house is called? And they scorn me._ She ignored the glares and took her seat next to a pretty girl with pale skin, black straight hair, and blue eyes. The quiet around her was almost unbearable and she was glad when Headmistress McGonagal announced that we could dig in and stuff ourselves till we died of food spurting our of our bodies wherever there was a hole. The girl next to Estelle turned and looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry about the lot here, Estelle?" she asked nicely. Estelle looked up shocked.

"Yes. Honestly I don't give a fuck what people think of me." Estelle retorted. The girl before her looked at her with admiration.

"I like your spunk girl. My name's Maya. Maya Zabini." Maya stuck her hand out for Estelle to shake. "What year are you?"

"Seventh. You?" Estelle replied, curious. Maya smiled.

"Same. Do you want to set up next to each other?" she asked.

"Sure. Now I will at least have a friend in this hell hole." Estelle smirked. Maya laughed. Estelle scanned the table before her eyes hit a boy with strikingly white-blond hair. "Who's that guy?" she asked, pointing towards him. Maya glanced up to see where her new friend was looking before wrinkling her nose.

"Oh, him. The name's Scorpious Malfoy. Womenizer of our year and complete jack-ass." she said scathingly. Estelle nodded. "Oh come on! Dinner's over so let's get you up to the dorms." She stood and strode out of the Great Hall with Estelle at her side. But instead of heading down to the dungeons, where Estelle was told the Slytherin Common Room was they went towards a higher tower.

"Um... Maya are you sure you're going the right way?" Estelle asked quietly. Maya spun around quickly looking confused.

"What are you talking about? I think I would know the way to the Head Dorms." she spat. She glared at Estelle who wore a look of bewilderment. Maya's features then soften. "Oh. Wait! I forgot to tell you I'm Head Girl and I have a special room I share with the Head Boy."

"Then why am I coming with you?" Estelle asked hesitantly.

"Because, silly, I'm allowed one friend to stay with me in the Heads Dorm and I chose you." Maya laughed. Estelle frowned. She was obviously flattered that Maya had chosen her but why? They had met only a few moments ago. But she didn't say anything and merely followed her friend up a long, winding staircase to the Heads Dorm.

"Hey Maya, who's the Head Boy?" Estelle asked, trying to make the silence disappear. She never liked silence it was always too awkward for her. Maya didn't look back but answered the question.

"Albus Potter." she said, dryly. Estelle could recognize the last name slightly. And then it hit her. Albus Potter, Harry Potter's second son. Maya was looking at her waiting for some kind of reaction. Estelle then decided to go with her instincts. She stopped, widened her eyes, and brought her mouth to an 'O' shape.

"You mean THE Albus Potter, Harry Potter's second son. OH MY FUCKING GOD! I cannot wait to meet the Chosen One. Do you think he will give me an autograph?!" she exclaimed sarcastically. Maya burst into laughter. "What's so funny? I know I make a good freakish fan impression but I didn't think it was that good." Estelle asked, slightly irritated. Maya couldn't seem to stop laughing and simply pointed behind her. Estelle turned around to see a seventeen year old boy behind her with a scowl on his face. He had black messy hair and bright green eyes. It was Albus Potter. _Oh shit! God help me now. _Estelle thought to herself in embarrassment.

**Dun! Dun! Dun! What has Estelle gotten herself into this time!**


End file.
